DVB-S2 is a second generation standard for transmitting video and data over satellites. DVB-S2 is backward compatible with first generation standard, DVB-S, and has been optimized to perform better. The performance of the DVB-S2 is a result using the LDPC (low density parity check codes) and BCH (Bose-Chaudhuri-Hochquenghem) coding scheme combined with a variety of modulation formats such as, QPSK, 8PSK, 16APSK and 32APSK. In addition, for interactive applications such as Internet navigation, DVB-S2 employs ACM so as to mitigate fading caused by atmospheric effects. This mitigation is achieved by matching optimal MODCODs (modulation and coding pairs) to channel conditions of the VSATs, which implies that each VSAT would signal to the hub its perceived channel conditions based on the VSAT channel measurements such as the C/N (carrier-to-noise ratio) or the SNR (signal-to-noise ratio). In response to the received perceived channel conditions, the hub makes a frame-by-frame decision of the MODCOD to allocate to the VSAT for optimal performance. The modulation format supported by the ACM include QPSK, 8PSK, 16APSK and 32APSK and the supported coding rates include ¼, ¾, ⅓, ⅖, ⅔, ⅗, ⅘, ½, ⅚, 8/9, and 9/10. A benefit of ACM is that it allows for the reduction of system margins, which results in the efficient use of the system capacity and increase in data throughput.